Small Talks
by Graydient
Summary: A night shared between Jareth and Sarah, neither knowing just how well it ends for the both of them. Neither believing the other loves them until this very night, the two joining as one, the soul rulers of the Labyrinth.


There she sat, long almost black hair pulled over her left shoulder. A weighted silver brush pulling the tendrils softly, her bright emerald eyes looking into the mirror before her. She was once again thinking back to _him_, Jareth, the man who stole her dreams and her heart. Did he know of the knowledge, of course not but she wasn't secretive about it either. It wasn't a thought the two share while speaking to one another, however it had crossed the mind of each, wondering if the other loved them back. Sarah came to the conclusion he was forever infuriated by her even breathing, all of that aside he was deeply in love with the girl who ate the peach. Sarah, though always fighting with him held his thoughts and emotions dear to her, tempting them with her very motions. They were lovers missing the stars that hung blatantly above them, stars soon turning to forged love. No matter how he'd taunt her and she'd retort it was almost their way of flirting, an unknown emotion laid before them but hidden to the blind eye.

She thought of him over and over again, the call of his name drew him near to her. The sense of magic pooling around the now grown young woman, sparking the air gently like embers in the fire. Jareth was her fire starter as she was his, they belong to each other more so than either one knew. She was his queen in all thoughts even though the two weren't wed and neither had taken it upon themselves to think about _uniting_, for lack of better words. Sarah knew something other than saving her baby brother went on that fateful night in the labyrinth, something more powerful than time itself. They were the ones who'd pursued each other years later just to see the emotions that were held there, it wasn't hate or even anger, it was petty arguments when she knew he was right all along.

So instead of being the normal woman she should be, she sat in front of her vanity thinking of a man she'd only classify as off the charts, egotistically clingy, ill mannered, Goblin King. He was everything she hated yet everything she wished she could have, but as well as she knew wishing only got you into trouble, and not the kind she particularly wanted.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, Precious?" He asked laying across her bed, his wild hair fanned out around him like a halo. She turned to him and rolled her eyes, drifting them down his body. Clad in his usual black poet shirt, light gray breeches, and tailored coal boots. She was enthralled by his seemingly sinful outfits, they captivated her in a lustful haze of teen dreams and pent-up aggression.

"Maybe so Goblin King, then again shouldn't you be doing your duties as king?" The brunette enquired to pale blonde before her, adjusting her T-shirt, moving to sit beside him on the bed only proved the acceptance of her. He moved over slightly pulling the woman to lay with him, watching her with a feline like grin.

"How was your day, Precious, dealing with mortals certainly must take its toil?" The tone of sarcasm evident in his voice, sending shivers down her spine as she wrapped her blankets around her waist. She merely shook her head and laid against his shoulder, they'd both assumed a friendship would be taken between the two of them and let it flourish into whatever had formed now. A gloved hand pushing her hair back before resting against her cheek, his mismatched eyes peering down at her. "Do tell what's bothering you love, I do care for your wellbeing you know." He flashed his pointed teeth at her, a use filled with endearment yet came off a bit sensual.

"Just a bad day, let's leave it at that Jareth, please." She whispered softly, her voice heavy with sleep as she dosed off against the Goblin King. A sudden peace overcoming the twenty-one year old, just being around him seemed to put her at ease, his natural calming took her worlds away to a dream realm which she cherished. Her fingers knotted in his soft mane, the locks tightly woven between her nimble fingers.

"Sleep well love," He trailed off, his lidded eyes watching her sleep soundly in his arms, hidden from harm's way. He knew more about their future than he cared to share with her, not before the time was right. He knew she was to be his betrothed but knew not to bring it up, the temper of her was one he wasn't willing to face on the matter. "My queen." He ghosted out in almost a tone too low for her to hear, a smile gracing her lips as she nuzzled closer to him. In spite of all the horrible things that went on between the two, they always had each other to depend on.

"My king," She whispered softly, her eyes open the slightest to see the shock written all over his face before her masked it with a smirk, one she loved to hate. A tender kiss pressed to his lips as she wrapped herself around him, holding on to him as if he would disappear without a trace. His arms wrapping around her lithe body, pulling her closer to him, his almost hummingbird like heartbeat sending an instant quickening in her pulse. His fingers tracing small patterns into her skin, the shirt had ridden up and exposed her back to his torturous touch. His gloves disappearing from existence, bare skin to bare skin, the flow of magic transferring into her skin. The shocks sending her into a comatose state of mind as she fought back a moan, biting her lip tightly as she buried her face into his neck.

Sarah's breathes almost coming out in pants as he travelled her body with his hands, never pacing into a space he saw unfit to touch without permission. He loved to hear her withering at a mere touch of his bare hands, leaving her gasping for air when he wasn't even trying to rile her up.

"Who said I should be asleep by now?" She panted out and kissed him passionately, her hands moving through his hair and her body pushing into his. His hands slithering up her sides and under her shirt, kneading the flesh tenderly.

"I said should be, but when do you listen dearest?" He grinned and pounced on her body as if it was his life source, his very being needed and craved her. She gave in to him moaning and whimpering for release beneath him. Their bodies moving together as one as they become the true rulers of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King and Queen.

* * *

**Sorry if they seem out of character it is my first time writing for this fandom, feedback is greatly cherished and critics are loved if not too harsh ^^ Lexi**


End file.
